


paintings

by maleclipse



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: It took Alec five paintings and three weeks to put it all together.(or, magnus keeps buying paintings. post 3x22.)





	paintings

**Author's Note:**

> anddd first one of _many_ post finale malec fics i'm working on!! all things fluff.

It took Alec five paintings and three weeks to put it all together.  

For weeks, Magnus had been buying new paintings from somewhere - abstract and colorful. Their loft (now in Alicante) was filling with them. All signed with a swirling F.

The first one was hanging on their library wall, with colors of light blue and yellow.

"Who makes these?" Alec asked, when there was a new one on Magnus' office.

"A friend," Magnus answered, not looking Alec in the eye. Alec wasn't too worried, then. He knew Magnus had friends Alec didn't know.

"Okay," Alec said and smiled softly, "your friend is very talented."

"She is," Magnus agreed quietly.

"Will you tell her I said thank you?" Alec asked, adding, "thank you for making our home beautiful."

Magnus smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I wish I could."

Alec knew not to ask.

The third one was in their kitchen. It matched the color of the seelie realm, but was still weirdly calm.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Magnus asked, when Alec could only stare.

"Doesn't it remind you of something?" Alec asked. Magnus shook his head.

The fourth one had people-like figures in it - fighting the shadows with glowing swords.

"Are those -? _Shadowhunters_?" Alec asked.

Magnus shrugged and kept looking away. "I don't see it," he said.

"Are you kidding? There are people literally fighting shadows!" Alec answered and Magnus shut his mouth with a kiss.

"Not everything is about you," Magnus whispered against his lips. Alec rolled his eyes.

"You wish," he said back. "Oh, for the Angel's sake. You made me sound like Jace."

Magnus snorted and kissed him again. That's when Alec started to put it together.

When Magnus came back from New York with the fifth one, Alec finally realized.

"That's literally our wedding," he said. It had the same colors, the vibe - the candles and the flowers. "Magnus. Why is our wedding in a painting?"

"Funny coincidence, isn't it?" Magnus said, smiling. "Happy early anniversary, darling."

Alec let a small smile on his lips, but only momentarily. "There's something with these paintings you aren't telling me."

Magnus looked embarrassed. "Maybe."

"Are they Clary's?" Alec asked. He was pretty sure, already, without confirmation.

Magnus didn't answer.

"Magnus -"

"Yes! Yes, they are," Magnus answered. "I just want to make sure she's okay and wealthy -"

"How much did you pay?" Alec spoke over him.

"A lot," Magnus admitted, "more than she's asking."

"Good," Alec answered simply. Magnus watched him with wide eyes.

Alec stepped closer and Magnus placed the painting against the wall.

"I want you to keep buying them," Alec said, watching his husband straight in the eye. "It'll be our secret. I'm ready to do anything to help her stand on her feet. The Angels can shove it."

There were tears on Magnus' eyes. "I am so _damn lucky_ to call you my husband."

"As am I," Alec answered, pulling Magnus closer by his waist. Magnus smiled softly and cupped Alec's face.

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," Alec said back and pecked Magnus' lips quickly. "Now, we should put that painting up. I was thinking bedroom, maybe?"

**Author's Note:**

> because we all know magnus would (and probably did.) 
> 
> kudos & comments appreciated!!!


End file.
